Sticky Sweet
by queenhelba
Summary: Jack/Yusei - XXX/Popsicle! - It is another hot day at the garage and Yusei has found refuge in the coolness of an icy treat. But of course, Jack wants some, but not necessarily for eating.


It was a sweltering hot day at Poppo Time garage. In fact, it was so hot, anything remotely wet had a thick layer of steam rising from the surface.

"Uhg." Jack groaned, wiping his sweat-drenched forehead with his sleeve. "It is _unbelievably _hot." He took an enormous gulp from his dripping water bottle and glanced over at Yusei.

"Can you not eat that thing normally? You're an adult Yusei, I would of figured by now you knew how to eat a popsicle without dripping half of it down your chin."

Yusei smiled and licked the drops of juice off his finger. "I'm sorry it's bothering you so much, but it's melting to fast for me to eat it."

"Tch." Jack reached over Yusei, snatched the popsicle from his hand and popped it into his mouth.

"H-Hey! Get your own! Jack!"

Jack smiled as he sucked the cold, cherry-flavored ice pop. "Mmmmmm..." He groaned, gobbling down half the pop in a single suck. Yusei pouted.

"That was mine..."

"Go get another one." Jack replied, sucking the remaining juice off the wooden stick. With a sigh, Yusei stood and walked to the mini-freezer which had found its place in the downstairs garage this summer. "You ate _my_ popcicle and now you're making me get up and get another one..."

"You need the exercise. You have to work off all those popcicles you ate today. What is it, 8 now?"

"Seven because you just ate mine."

"Seven and a half."

Yusei rolled his eyes and opened the freezer door. "Seven and a quarter." His eyes widened when he pulled out the box. "Oh. There is only one left."

Jack chuckled. "You could always eat ice." Yusei made a disgusted face and began opening the last of the popsicles. "I guess I'll have to go buy more later..."

He sighed and plopped back onto his stool, savoring the cold, fruity taste of the last popsicle of the day, or at least until he had the will to run to the store to get more.

Jack, now crouching beside him, had his eyes focused on the food like a dog hungry for scraps. Yusei ignored his obvious begging, at least until Jack tried snatching it out of his hand again.

"No!"

"Just a little bit!"

"No!" Yusei stood to escape, but Jack grabbed his ankles with both hands, keeping him in his place.

"What are you doing!" Yusei chuckled, struggling to kick Jack from his grasp.

Jack rose to his knees and tugged of Yusei's shirt. "Pwetty pwease?"

Yusei almost choked with laughter. "Don't do that again! And I said no. It's final."

"But I haven't had any!" It was true. Yusei had managed to down an entire box in two days, without sharing a single one.

Jack was growing agitated. He couldn't stand being told no, even when he knew he was in the right. He stood, grabbed Yusei's arm and fought to snatch the treat away.

"Don't! If you make me drop it, I'm never sharing again."

"You're not even sharing right now! Come on, Yusei, you've had a million. I want some." 

Yusei sighed. Jack was worse than a dog, really. "Don't eat it all..." And he reluctantly handed over the pop to his friend.

At once, Jack grinned with a malicious delight. "Now it's mine."

"No, we're shar-"

"If you want to get it back, you have to get on your knees!"

"..What?... Give it back, it's melting!"

"Better hurry up and bend over then!"

Sometimes, Yusei wondered how Jack could be so perverted. It was impossible to sate his desire for sex and to Yusei, it seemed that no matter what he did, it turned Jack on. He began to dread what would happen to his beloved popsicle if Jack happened to get his way this afternoon.

"What are you going to do..." Yusei smirked. He tried reaching for the popsicle again, but Jack held it out of his reach.

"You'll see. I'd recommend taking off your clothes first though." His haughty grin was commanding, but Yusei was used to Jack's demanding authority when it came to pleasure. Yusei pouted, but he was by no means disappointed. Jack had a way with his eccentric antics that Yusei's knees couldn't help but weaken for.

Curious as to what Jack had in store for him today, Yusei willfully complied and began removing his clothes. Jack watched, his eyes fixated with intent as Yusei sliding his tight jeans down his legs, struggling against the sweat that caused the thick fabric to stick to his wet skin. His back glistened in the sunlight as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"On your knees..." Jack smirked. Yusei stared at the popcicle and back to Jack, his eyes questioning the ultimate motive. Yusei assumed pleasing his lover with his wet mouth was what Jack had intended for him to do today, and began unbuckling his partner's jeans.

But just as he reached his mouth for Jack's thick, throbbing length, Jack backed away. "Nope. Turn around." Yusei glared.

Jack frowned and shook his head. "You'll get your popsicle after you turn around. Now bend over." His eyes flashed wickedly and Yusei twitched with anticipation. Obediently, he turned and knelt, resting his elbows on the hot, rough concrete of the garage floor and arched his ass into the air. He had been expecting the familiar stretching of Jack's cock sliding inside him and was surprised when the cold wetness of the popsicle met the heated flesh of his rear.

"J-Jack! No!" Yusei sprung to his knees and turned to find Jack grinning and biting his lip, his dick firmly grasped in his palm. Yusei couldn't help but chuckle. "You're going to ruin it..."

"What do you think you're doing? You wanted this, right?" He motioned to the treat held carefully in his hand, which was quickly melting and dripping its sweet juice down his arm. Yusei frowned, but returned to his former position.

"You're going to ruin it." He mumbled, resting his head against the back of his hands.

Jack grabbed Yusei's thigh and rubbed his dick against it softly as he knelt over the man and gently nibbled on his ear. The cold drops of juice dripping on his back had Yusei squirming with excitement. "Not ruining it." Jack moaned, kissing Yusei softly on the neck. "I'm making it better." Yusei trembled as Jack backed away and returned the cold pop to between his legs, sliding the melting juice along his balls and circling it along Yusei's eager hole.

"Nnn, that's really cold..." He murmured and clenched his fists. Jack ignored him and pressed his fingers slowly into the tight entrance.

"You're really loose, Yusei... I did well to fuck you senseless this morning." Yusei made a growling noise and kicked a foot against Jack's side. "Ow, no kicking!" He laughed.

"Just fuck me already." Yusei sighed. It was just like Jack to tease him to the point of frustration, then leave him crying out for more. It was his way of turning the tables on Yusei so he could blame him for all the ridiculous sex they had.

Jack licked his fingers, tasting the sweet juice. "It's almost gone, Yusei..."

"Do it!" Yusei shouted, his voice almost echoing against the metal walls.

That was all the permission Jack needed. He slid the popsicle gently inside his trembling partner, taking care not to accidentally break it. Yusei was already quiet loose, so there wasn't any forcing or breaking of ice. Jack grinned.

"Ahhh, that's really cold..." But Yusei arched his hips against it anyway.

"Look at this." Jack grinned, sliding the treat out slowly from his partner. "That is just awesome."

Yusei could only moan in reply. The popsicle was melting fast now, its juice leaking and dripping quickly down his thighs and collecting in beads on his balls. The coldness sent shivers down his back, tickling his hot flesh and forming goosebumps.

Jack was fascinated by the efficiency of a cold popsicle. The effect it had on Yusei was arousing if not orgasmic. His own cock, tempted by the airy sighs and dripping wetness had him begging for a taste of sticky, sweet ass. In his own restless desire, he forced the popsicle even deeper. Yusei's screams had him arching his hips into his hand and biting back fervent moans, but when he pulled out to do it again, the popsicle had been lost.

"Oops." He mumbled. The lingering coldness now buried inside told Yusei all he needed to know.

"Tch. You owe me a popsicle, Jack."

Jack chuckled, "Don't tell me you were actually planning on eating it."

Yusei rose to his knees and reached a hand around to feel to stick mess that now coated much of his backside. "Actually." He said, putting his arms around Jack's neck, "I was going to let you have it."

"Oh baby, you know I'd still eat it." Jack smirked. Yusei laughed anxiously. He wasn't finished just yet. His attempt to crawl on top his partner was halted when Jack, once again, took control and grabbed Yusei by his waist, turning him to face away. One arm rested on the concrete and the other held his cock firmly as Yusei positioned and gently lowered himself around the erect member.

"Ah...that _is_ cold..." Jack sighed, titling his hips upward. Yusei smiled and spread his legs, attempting to gain support, but Jack had it all too carefully planned out. His spare arm held Yusei by his waist as he thrust. Yusei, having no control over his own body, let his head fall back onto to Jack's shoulder.

Jack lowered his mouth to meet Yusei's, eagerly tasting the boys warm and wet mouth. "Mm...you taste really good." He moaned into the kiss.

"Like that popsicle you wasted?"

Jack broke the kiss and lifted Yusei from where he was comfortably nestled, turning him roughly. "It wasn't wasted." He smirked and forced his partner back onto his lap. Yusei could not keep up with the teasing any longer and obviously, neither could Jack. Now having full control, Yusei began riding Jack feverishly, bucking and bouncing his chilled insides along the hot, smooth cock.

"Ahh...fuck." He cried heavily. Jack relaxed his arms and fell to his back, where he then held Yusei tightly by his hips and returned the thrusts. His body shook violently and in a final heavy push, climaxed deep inside Yusei, who in turn came, squeezing tightly around Jack's throbbing length, spilling his orgasm on to his partners stomach below.

"Nnnn yeah!" Yusei's moans were almost drowned out by Jack's own passionate sighs. Placing his hands on Jack's chest, he struggled to ride out out the remainder of his orgasm. But at last, he could come no more and fell panting on to his lover's chest.

Yusei could hear Jack's own heart beating rapidly, and he smiled. "You are unbelievable." He muttered. Jack lifted his hand and ruffled it through Yusei's sweaty locks. "If I was believable, I doubt you'd think I was at all interesting."

Yusei chuckled and sat up. "Hmm, you may have a point." He said, rubbing his finger down Jack's sweaty chest. "Where would I be without a popsicle in my ass?"

Jack laughed and sat up, pulling Yusei into a tight squeeze. "I'll buy you more popsicles." He said, kissing Yusei's neck softly.

Yusei pulled away and looked at Jack strangely. "I don't believe that for a second. With who's money exactly? Mine?"

Jack shrugged. "Well yeah, of course, they're your popsicles, aren't they?" Yusei rolled his eyes and forced his weak legs to stand.

"Uhg." He groaned, reaching his hand to his backside. "There was a lot of popsicle left..."

Jack snickered as he watched the sticky juice continue to drip down the back of Yusei's thighs. "Yes, and there was a lot of cum."

Yusei gave him a blank stare. "Well, I'm just full of a delectable assortment of tasty treats, aren't I?" Jack burst into laughter.

"I'm going to take a cold shower so I can wash this mess off me." Yusei grumbled.

Jack stood and began collecting his discarded clothing. "Oh, well if you're going to get all wet I might have to join you." He snickered.

"It's a cold shower, Jack." Yusei said, wrapping his shirt around his hips. "You won't be able to fuck me properly in a cold shower. It wouldn't please you."

"Pfft." Jack grabbed Yusei's shirt and tossed it aside, leaving the man once again fully naked. "I could fuck you in the snow and still get hot." He laughed and pulled Yusei into a quick kiss. "Then we could make cum-cones."

Yusei covered his mouth and snorted. "What? Ew!"

Jack wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, that does sound pretty gross." Yusei tried to grab his shirt, but Jack snatched it away again.

"Let's go find a place that sells snow cones after our shower." Yusei smiled, fighting Jack for return of his shirt.

Jack smiled as he held it out of Yusei's reach. "Uhg, more fruit flavor? How about we get some ice cream bars?"

Yusei crossed his arms. "Why, so you can shove that in my ass too?"

"Exactly."

"Why do I like you again?"

Jack laughed and tossed the shirt over Yusei's head. "Because I'm unbelievable."


End file.
